1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device which can record information onto a hard disk or the like, and which can play back the information recorded on the hard disk or the like, and which can record information onto recording media such as a DVD (digital versatile disk) or the like, and which can play back the information recorded on the DVD. In particular, the present invention relates to an information recording device which handles a plurality of recording surfaces and an information recording method which handles a plurality of recording surfaces, which eliminate omissions of recording information during the operation of replacing a front surface (first recording surface) and a reverse surface (second recording surface) of a DVD which is recordable on both surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical disk playback devices which handle dynamic images, for playing back optical disks on which dynamic images and audio are recorded, have been developed. These devices, such as, for example, LD, video CD playback devices or the like, have become popular for viewing movie software, enjoying karaoke or the like.
Currently, a DVD standard has been proposed which utilizes the MPEG2 (Moving Image Coding Expert Group) method that has been standardized internationally, and which utilizes the AC3 audio compression method. This standard supports a dynamic image compression method with the MPEG2 method in accordance with an MPEG2 system layer, and supports an audio compression method with the AC3 audio compression method and an MPEG audio compression method. Moreover, supplementary image data in which bitmap data is run-length-compressed can be treated as the subtitles of a movie, karaoke or the like. Further, control data for special playback (a navigation pack) such as fast forward, reverse or the like is added to the standard. Moreover, in the standard, ISO9660 and micro UDF standards are supported such that the data of a disk can be read by a computer.
Further, as a standard of a medium itself, following the standards of DVD-ROMs which are media of DVD-videos, standards of DVD-RAMs (recording capacity: about 4.7 GB) have been completed, and DVD-RAM drives have begun to become popular as peripheral devices of computers.
Further, currently, a standard of RTR (Real Time Recording)-DVDs which utilizes DVD-RAMs is being completed, and the verification operation has been finished. The standard of RTR-DVDs has been conceived of on the basis of the standard of DVD-videos which are currently on the market. Further, a file system corresponding to RTR-DVDs has also been standardized.
Further, a device which can record and play back broadcasting signals by using a built-in hard disk drive (HDD) has appeared. The hard disk drive can record data of, for example, 100 gigabytes or more.
A mass storage hard disk, which cannot be pulled out to the exterior, is built-in in a hard disk device. However, a mass storage cannot be infinitely stored with data. Further, because the hard disk itself cannot be pulled out to the exterior, data recorded on the hard disk cannot be played back by other devices. On the other hand, with a DVD handled by a DVD device, there is the tendency for the recording capacity thereof to be less than that of a hard disk, but a DVD can be removed from a DVD device and is always portable.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information recording device which handles a plurality of recording surfaces and an information recording method which handles a plurality of recording surfaces which can prevent omissions of recording information during the operation of replacing a front surface and a reverse surface of a both surfaces recordable DVD, by making the best use of the advantages of both of a hard disk and a DVD.